1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens and an electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as use of portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones and digital cameras) becomes ubiquitous, much effort has been put into reducing dimensions of portable electronic devices. Moreover, as dimensions of charged coupled device (CCD) and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) based optical sensors are reduced, dimensions of imaging lenses for use with the optical sensors must be correspondingly reduced without significantly compromising optical performance.
Many conventional imaging lenses with four lens elements may have shorter system lengths due to fewer lens elements. Increased demand for high-end products has led to growing requirements for pixels and quality of imaging lenses, and to development of further high-end products, such as imaging lenses with six lens elements. Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,663,814 and 8,040,618 discloses an imaging lens that includes six lens elements, and that has a system length of over 21 mm, which disfavors reducing thickness of portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and digital cameras. Reducing the system length of the imaging lens while maintaining satisfactory optical performance is always a goal in the industry.